


No Longer Alone

by katling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Obliviousness, Pining, Sex, do you like that tag order?, in both meanings of those words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous over on tumblr gave me the following prompt: <i>Ooh, how about a little jealous cullrian fic! Hopefully it isn't boring. ;(</i></p>
<p>Oh, Nonny, it wasn't boring. Not boring at all.</p>
<p>Dorian is jealous, Cullen is oblivious, random Fereldan noblewoman facepalms then gives Cullen a nudge. Sexy times ensues. And I am terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Alone

Dorian has no idea who the woman is. She’s nobility, that much he knows, but whether she’s Fereldan or Orlesian or even from Antiva or Rivain, he can’t tell. And doesn’t much care. She’s standing with Cullen and she has her hand on his arm in a shockingly intimate gesture. After all his blushing and stuttering at Dorian’s flirtations, he’d been expecting to see the Commander reduced to a blithering mess by her attentions but instead he’s smiling and chuckling, leaning in towards the young woman, his eyes alight with something Dorian doesn’t care to name.

His hand tightens around his wine glass until he actually hears the glass creak and is forced to relax his grip. He’s being ridiculous and he knows it. He has no claim on the Commander. He’s flirted with the man over their chess games, nothing more. They’re not lovers. They’ve never even kissed. In fact, they’ve barely reached the point where he would be comfortable calling them friends, though admittedly that’s more a reflection of his own insecurities ( _and quite frankly a lie because Cullen is one of his best friends, along with the Inquisitor_ ) than what Cullen might claim. He knows the Commander would very firmly call them friends.

The woman moves her hand from Cullen’s arm to his chest and Dorian grits his teeth against what he wants to do. He _wants_ to storm over there and rip that hussy’s hand away from _his_ Commander and then drag the man off so that he can make sure the Commander knows precisely who he belongs to.

He closes his eyes for a moment then drains the contents of his wine glass. He can’t believe he just thought that. The Commander _is not_ his. He has no right to say who the Commander may or may not flirt with. In fact, he’s always suspected that the Commander’s preferences lay with women and this is just proving his point. Cullen is not his nor will he ever be. This… this ridiculous _jealously_ is entirely stupid.

Dorian places his empty glass on the small table beside him and winds his way through the crowd. Not towards Cullen though. He’s heading for the nearest exit. Because he can tell himself how stupid and ridiculous he’s being, he can tell himself that Cullen is not his and never will be but it doesn’t stop what he wants, what he longs for or the stupid, ridiculous jealousy that burns through his heart and forms a lump in his stomach. Better that he’s not here at all. He’s made his appearance so Trevelyan won’t be disappointed, assuming the man even notices he’s gone. Given Cassandra has deigned to actually accompany him tonight, Dorian doesn’t think that’s going to happen.

He doesn’t see the two pairs of eyes that watch him go.

********

“I told you.”

Cullen looked down at the young woman who had waylaid him earlier in the evening. She was a minor noblewoman from Fereldan. Her father was the Teyrn of the land that covers South Reach and he had been asking after the conditions there after admitting that his family now lived in the Teyrnir. They’d been deep in conversation when he’d felt the weight of Dorian’s gaze on him. He hadn’t been able to work out what the man’s expression meant but his companion, Delyth, had easily read what escaped him.

“He left,” Cullen replied, sounding a little confused. “That’s… he’s probably just tired of the suspicious looks.”

His expression darkened at that thought, both from anger that Dorian was continually treated that way and from frustration because there was little he could do about it. He was yanked out of his thoughts by Delyth’s giggle.

“You’re both unbelievable. You do know that, don’t you?”

“What do you mean?” Cullen said with a frown.

Delyth gave him a look of pity. “Really? I have to actually spell it out? Commander, Lord Pavus was ready to rip my head off for just touching you. Or rip my hand off. Or both. _He_ wanted to be here where I am.”

Cullen blushed and nearly spilled his drink. “I… er… I think you’ve mistaken our relationship, Lady Delyth. Dorian is a _friend_.”

“But he’d like to be more,” Delyth replied with a soft smile. “And you’d like him to be more.”

Now Cullen blanched and swallowed. Delyth was no Orlesian to hide what she meant behind a hundred poisonous words. She was as Fereldan as he was and apparently just as blunt. He took a long drink from the glass of wine he’d been nursing all evening and tried to deny what she had said. The words wouldn’t come though. Because she was _right_. He’d been thinking about it more and more of late but had no idea what he should do. Dorian flirted as easily as breathing and he had no idea whether the flirting Dorian did with him was just more of that or whether it actually meant something. He had some experience with women but none with men… unless you counted the hasty fumble with a fellow Templar several years ago. Which he didn’t. Hasty fumbles didn’t count in his books.

“Commander?”

Delyth’s soft voice broke through his slightly panicky thoughts. She had placed her hand on his arm again and was looking at him sympathetically.

“Go after him. And stop overthinking things so much.”

Cullen stared at her for a moment then nodded. “I… thank you, Lady Delyth.”

He turned and hurried out the door Dorian had used, leaving his half-full wine glass on a nearby table. He headed almost automatically up to the library, which was empty due to the party going on downstairs, and found Dorian leaning against the wall of his little nook, staring pensively out the window. He looked tired and a little miserable.

“Dorian? Is everything alright?”

Dorian gave a start, clearly not expecting anyone else to be there. Just for a moment as he looked at Cullen, his expression was open with no walls or facades to be seen. Cullen drew in a sharp breath as he _finally_ saw what Lady Delyth had picked up so easily – longing, want, desire, admiration and something that he’d like to think was love. Then it was gone as Dorian brought down the curtain over his expression, turning into something practised and false.

“Commander, what are you doing here? Your lady friend will be terribly disappointed.”

There was a layer of snide bitterness and sour jealousy in those words that was the final thing Cullen needed to hear. Lady Delyth was right and not just about his feelings for Dorian and Dorian’s for him. The time for overthinking things was gone.

He strode forward, ignoring Dorian’s expression of surprise. He cradled Dorian’s head with both hands and leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. Dorian froze against him and for a moment Cullen thought he’d gotten things terribly, terribly wrong. Then Dorian made a soft wounded noise, a low whimper full of surprise and want and desire, and plastered himself against Cullen, his hands grasping at Cullen’s uniform like he was afraid the other man was going to disappear, and he deepened the kiss with a desperation that Cullen could barely keep up with.

Cullen pulled back from the kiss far sooner than he wanted and, from the sound he made, far sooner than Dorian wanted. He rested his forehead against Dorian’s and brushed the other man’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“I’m sorry. That was…”

“Don’t you dare apologise for that,” Dorian said. His voice was hoarse and desperate and shaking. “Unless you didn’t mean it.”

There was a vulnerability in Dorian’s voice that cut right through Cullen’s heart. How many times had Dorian been kissed by someone who didn’t mean it?

“I meant it,” he said with as much conviction as he could possibly manage. “I just… didn’t give you much warning.”

Dorian gave a breathy laugh that was full of bewilderment and hope. “For a kiss like that, you don’t need to give me any warning at all.” He drew in a shaking breath. “Commander… Cullen… what is this?”

Cullen swallowed and summoned up the courage that came so easily on the battlefield and so hesitantly everywhere else. But Dorian deserved his courage.

“It’s… everything. If you want it to be.”

“And your… lady friend?”

Cullen frowned in confusion then gave a breath of a laugh. “She’s the one who sent me here. She said we were unbelievable.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to Dorian’s forehead. “She saw so clearly what I’d… been oblivious to.”

There was a blush of pink on Dorian’s cheeks that Cullen had never seen before.

“Well,” Dorian said, sounding completely taken aback. “Perhaps I should send her a fruit basket.”

Cullen chuckled and leaned in to kiss Dorian again. “I think she’d like that.”

Dorian leaned into the kiss, humming happily when Cullen pressed him back again the wall. Then a horrible, horrible thought snaked its way into his mind and he broke away from the kiss. Cullen didn’t seem to mind and began to kiss his way down Dorian’s neck.

“This… this is real, isn’t it?” Dorian said a little forlornly. “I am awake, aren’t I? I haven’t fallen asleep in my chair and drawn the attention of a desire demon to give me everything I wanted?”

Cullen pulled back, his eyes wide. “ _No_ , Dorian. I mean, yes! This is real. _I’m_ real. I’m not a desire demon.” He then blushed as Dorian’s words sunk in. “Everything you’ve ever wanted?” he asked shyly.

“Oh, don’t give me that coy look, Comm… Cullen,” Dorian said, pulling the man back against him. “How long have I been flirting with you?”

“You flirt with everyone,” Cullen said, his hands caressing Dorian’s sides. 

“I don’t mean it with everyone.”

“But you do with me?” Cullen asked with a shy smile.

“ _Vishante kaffas_ ,” Dorian muttered. “You cannot smile at me like that and expect me to carry on a coherent conversation. _Yes_ , I meant it with you.”

Cullen’s smile was blinding and Dorian could only groan and draw the man into another kiss, doing his best to devour the blond until he had him gasping and moaning, their hips moving against each other with a certain amount of intent.

Cullen pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath and Dorian kissed and nipped at his jaw and neck, drawing gasps and other delectable noises. Cullen’s hands were grasping at his hips and sides desperately.

“Dor…” He gasped as the mage nipped at the tendon in his neck. “Dorian!”

“What?” Dorian said, far more interesting in drawing as many noises from Cullen as he could.

“I… I’ve never done this before… at least, not with a man,” he said breathlessly.

Dorian stilled and dropped his forehead on Cullen’s shoulder with a groan, thankful that the man was wearing his formal uniform and not his normal armour or he might have given himself a concussion with that move. A thousand images of Cullen flashed through his mind and if he hadn’t already been hard, the thought of being Cullen’s first male partner would have certainly done the trick.

“You cannot tell me things like that,” he said with something suspiciously close to a whine then he got himself under some modicum of control. “Did… did you want to stop?”

“No,” Cullen replied, raising Dorian’s head with both hands and giving him a quick kiss. He was blushing a brilliant crimson that stretched below his collar and Dorian wanted nothing more than to find out just how far down it went. “I just… I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing.”

Dorian chuckled warmly and returned the kiss. “It’s all very similar, Amatus.” He pushed Cullen away but immediately took his hand, his smile warming even more. “Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable. I am far more inclined to have you in my bed than against a wall the first time.”

The blush he got for that was delicious and Cullen followed him eagerly as he lead the way out of the library and to the room nearby that he’d claimed when they’d first arrived. Once the door closed behind them, he immediately went for the front of Cullen’s uniform, deftly undoing the sashes and buttons and pushing the jacket off the man’s shoulders. He then pulled off the thin shirt Cullen was wearing underneath.

“Oh, that blush really does go down a long way,” he said, giving Cullen a wicked look as he let his fingers brush lightly over Cullen’s chest, riffling the blond chest hair and then brushing over a nipple just to see what reaction he’d get. The gasp and the way Cullen jerked at the touch were very gratifying.

He dropped to his knees and began to undo the laces of Cullen’s breeches, making sure to brush tantalisingly over the bulge of the man’s erection. The noises he drew out of the man fuelled his own arousal and it was all he could do to take things slowly. He didn’t want to rush this, as much for his own sake than because it was Cullen’s first time with a man.

He pulled Cullen’s breeches down and nuzzled at the man’s hardness through his smalls.

“Dorian, ple- _aaahhh_!”

Dorian chuckled as Cullen’s plea ended on a strangled note because of his move and rewarded it by pulling Cullen’s smalls down and licking a stripe up his cock.

Cullen’s knees almost buckled, only the willpower honed by years of standing at attention for hours at a time holding him upright. He looked down just in time to see Dorian’s mouth engulf the head of his dick in an impossibly warm wetness. It wasn’t the first time someone had done this for him but it had _never_ felt like this.

He slid a hand into Dorian’s hair and let his head loll back as waves of arousal and desire flowed through him. He knew he was making noises – moans, groans, whimpers, half-formed words – that might have embarrassed him at any other time but right now he didn’t care and he strongly suspected he wouldn’t care later either. It was only when he felt his balls tighten that he pulled Dorian off his cock and up into a fierce kiss.

“Too close. Not… not like this,” he gasped into the kiss. “Want you.”

Dorian chuckled and Cullen shivered. He’d heard Dorian laugh before but never like this. This laugh was low and deep, like the finest of silk, the softest velvet, the richest chocolate. It sent a shiver down his spine.

“Onto the bed then, my dear Cullen. I would have you tonight, if you will let me?”

Cullen watched as Dorian quickly stripped his own uniform off. He let the mage back him over to the bed and he collapsed down on it willingly, Dorian following eagerly. It took a moment for what Dorian was asking for to sink in and he hesitated only for a moment before nodding. The smile he got in return was astonishing. It was beautiful, it was delighted and it was heart-breaking. How many times had Dorian asked for what he wanted and been denied?

Dorian surrendered himself to his desires as he reached for the vial of oil in his bedside table. He discarded all thoughts of after and what Cullen truly wanted from this and concentrated solely on the pleasures of the moment. And what pleasures they were. As he slowly pressed one oiled finger into Cullen, the man arched and moaned wantonly, one hand gripping onto the bed sheets tightly as the other came to rest on Dorian’s thigh. He could only watch with dry-mouthed desire and wonder as Cullen threw all his inhibitions away and simply surrendered himself to Dorian’s ministrations as he slowly prepared him.

By the time Cullen was easily taking three fingers, writhing on the bed and moaning Dorian’s name, his hand clenching and relaxing on Dorian’s thigh, Dorian himself was almost wild with arousal. He couldn’t ever remember being this hard but then he couldn’t ever remember having a partner who was so responsive who wasn’t being paid to act that way.

“ _Please_ , Dorian. Need… need more. Need you,” Cullen gasped, his eyes blown wide with just a thin rim of honey-brown around the black of his pupils.

Dorian groaned and pulled his fingers out of Cullen. He grabbed the vial of oil again and poured a generous amount on his hand before quickly slicking his cock. He didn’t dare linger on that as he might have done, to tease and tantalise. He wasn’t going to last long, not with Cullen lying so shamelessly on his bed, his legs spread and a pleading look on his face.

He shifted so that he could press the head of his cock against Cullen’s arse then he slowly entered him. They both groaned at that and Cullen wrapped a hand round the back of his neck to bring him down into a sloppy, open kiss. As though that was the catalyst, Dorian plunged forward until he was buried to the hilt.

They stayed like that for a moment, panting into each other’s mouths, then Cullen said, “Move.”

Move Dorian did. He drew back and plunged in again, drawing a pleasure-filled moan from Cullen. They moved in unison, Dorian thrusting hard and Cullen shifting to meet him. Then Cullen arched and cried out and Dorian gave a feral grin. He kept that angle as he continued, watching Cullen fall apart beneath him until the blond arched again with a loud cry of Dorian’s name and came untouched. The feel of Cullen’s body tightening around him was all Dorian needed to follow and he buried his face in Cullen’s neck as he emptied himself in his lover. And if he chanted a litany of Cullen’s name as he came, then only he and Cullen needed to know that.

He collapsed onto Cullen as he tried to catch his breath then felt the man’s arms come up around him, holding him tightly.

“Dorian,” Cullen murmured. “That was…”

“Marvellous? Amazing? Magnificent?” Dorian replied, aiming for his usual flippancy.

Cullen chuckled underneath him. They shifted then, moving onto their sides, Cullen wincing a little as Dorian’s cock slid out but pulling the mage close so that they were tangled together on the bed. Dorian grimaced a little at the feel of Cullen’s release on their stomachs but he was far too comfortable to move right now. It could be dealt with later, preferably before they got stuck together.

“I shouldn’t feed your ego,” Cullen said with a low chuckle, “but it was all those things.”

Dorian laughed then he couldn’t help the shiver of apprehension that went through him. “What now?” he asked, feeling slightly sick as he anticipated Cullen rising and dressing, walking out of the room without a backward glance or worse with nothing more than a sneer of contempt. It had certainly happened before.

“Hmm, sleep, I think,” Cullen murmured. “And then…” He hesitated and Dorian saw that he was blushing furiously. “And then I would… I would like to have you, if I may.”

Dorian smiled. “You may.” But he couldn’t help himself. He had to push. “And then?”

Cullen blinked drowsily at him then seemed to realise what the expression on his face meant. He drew in a sharp breath and cupped Dorian’s face with one hand. “And then… everything, Dorian. _Everything_. I want… This isn’t…” He took a deep breath. “I’m not one for casual, Dorian. I’ve never been good at that. My heart gets involved too easily.”

Dorian’s eyes widened and once again he wondered if he’d fallen asleep and attracted a desire demon. “Your… heart?”

Cullen smiled softly. “My heart. I love you, Dorian. I think I have for a while. I just… didn’t think this was possible. So I tried to just… shove it into a box and ignore it. I might have kept doing so if Lady Delyth hadn’t been so blunt tonight.”

Dorian struggled to find any words. He still felt the fear that he would be discarded, the worry about what people would think but he also let himself hope, just a little. Maybe tomorrow the hope would grow a little more and then each day that Cullen didn’t walk away, it would grow even more until it drowned out the doubts.

“I definitely owe her a fruit basket,” was what he managed to say.

“Dorian?” Cullen said with a little frown.

Dorian pressed a kiss onto Cullen’s forehead. “This… this is what I have wanted with you for far too long, Amatus,” he admitted. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything more but for the first time in many years, he imagined he could one day soon. “Now sleep.”

Cullen chuckled and drew him closer before settling into the true relaxation of sleep. Dorian stared at the sleeping man in his arms and then let sleep claim him as well, hoping beyond hope that when he woke tomorrow, he would no longer be alone… and for once feeling confident that it would be so.


End file.
